<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Money by Angelof_Sodom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159288">For the Money</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelof_Sodom/pseuds/Angelof_Sodom'>Angelof_Sodom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Work, Slurs, Verbal Humiliation, represessed homosexuality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelof_Sodom/pseuds/Angelof_Sodom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally finished something-even tho its pretty short I hope you will enjoy it. </p>
<p>Oh god I just realized the first thing I'm posting is the personification of fascism getting head. Well it can only get better from here on out at least!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Authright/Libright, Nazi/Ancap, Right unity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ancap hadn't meant to spy on him.  It was late at night and he got up for some water from the kitchen when he heard moaning from his right-wing neighbor's room. He was going to ignore it but the door was just ajar enough to peak inside. Ancap's heart rate immediately went up and his breath stilled. Inside was Nazi with headphones on sitting at his computer, stroking his cock to a video of a leather-clad  man sodomizing a femboy. Ancap looked only for a moment, then snuck back in his room, knowing full well he'd be dead meat if he was caught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laid in bed and felt himself get aroused by the image of Nazi beating his dick. The man looked pent up as hell. He'd been irritable lately too. Maybe... maybe Ancap could offer him his... "services". The logical part of his brain instinctively balked at the idea of sleeping with the authoritarian. But the thought also made him feel... excited. Why not? Nazi would pay him. He trusted him enough in that regard. The man wouldn't want his secret to slip out. Nazi, a repressed homosexual! That information would surely give Tankie and Ancom the upperhand if they knew. But Ancap had his own needs too. This would benefit them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Ancap found Nazi in the kitchen drinking milk. He staggered in with his shirt completely open and falling off one shoulder, revealing his lightly toned body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning" he said cheerfully, flashing a grin up at Nazi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The authoritarian looked down at him with a cocked eyebrow, "your shirt is falling off." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, is it?" Ancap acted like he hadn't noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pathetic. You should learn how to present yourself properly to a man of authority." Nazi chided him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mn, why don't you teach me then, since you care so much?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmph. Well for starters, your shirt should be buttoned and tucked into your pants."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ancap's heart beat excitedly as Nazi took hold of his shirt and adjusted it roughly, then started buttoning it up with robotic precision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You seem tense...." Ancap whispered as Nazi worked his way up, "perhaps I can offer you my services."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not interested in whatever degeneracy you have to offer." Nazi said dryly as he buttoned up Ancap's collar, but Ancap caught how his eyes lingered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure? For a premium, you could have me do whatever you want." Ancap's eyes sparkled as he unbuttoned his pants,  Nazi's eyes following him intently, and tucked in his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nazi jerked his gaze back up to meet Ancap's eyes as he buttoned up his pants again, his face flushed. Perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be in my room, if you decide you want it." Ancap left him with that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ancap was counting his money when he heard a curt knock on his door. He grinned to himself. It'd only been about 20 minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come in." He had a gun by his hand in case it was something unexpected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nazi came in, looking flustered. Ancap quickly put his money back into its safe and got up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a horrible idea. But Nazi was tired of jacking off and wallowing in self-hate. He just needed some release, then maybe these thoughts would go away. He hoped so, for the sake of his sanity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me guess.. you want me to suck you off and not say a word to anyone?" Ancap offered, flashing a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nazi nodded quickly, relieved that he didn’t have to say it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sign this and we have ourselves a deal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ancap tapped a piece of paper on his desk listing what they were agreeing to do and the price. He just wanted this done with as quickly as possible. But as he read the terms of service his heart sped up and his dick pulsed with arousal. He quickly signed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So how would you like it? You want me to give it to you sitting, standing or laying down?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"On your knees... </span>
  <em>
    <span>degenerate</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ancap nodded and sunk to his knees in front of him. He looked up at Nazi and waited for further orders. It seems he knew how to obey authority if you paid him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unzip my pants and don't use your hands. I don’t want your filthy money-grubbing fingers touching my clothes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nazi watched, satisified, as the man below him took the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down with some effort. He should be ashamed to feel turned on by this, but it felt so good ordering another man around for the sole purpose of pleasing him. What else could he make him do? His erection throbbed as his mind conjured up possibilities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Beg for it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He commanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ancap swallowed and his face reddened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, sir, let me suck on your big, stately cock..." Nazi grinned as Ancap’s honeyed voice pleaded, "Release your proud, Aryan load into me…. I beg you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nazi slipped down his trousers and briefs, and held out his cock in front of Ancap's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Service me, then, faggot." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nazi's soft, velvety voice coldly commanding him like that made him feel more submissive than he’d thought. Its just for the pay, he told himself. Ancap dutifully lapped up the precum dripping from Nazi's cock. Money's a powerful motivator, after all. He licked up and down the shaft, kissing Naz’s unshaved balls at the bottom. Oh, this was fun. He could hear Nazi gasp above him as he toyed with the man's dickhole with his tongue. Then he slid Nazi's cock into his mouth, and was rewarded with another gasp. He sucked on just the head for a moment, then slid his lips past the corona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should've known you were a fag all along... The clothes... that fucking.. laugh..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wh-what about his laugh? Did it really sound that gay? His thoughts were interrupted as Nazi gripped him by the hair and forced his head deeper on his dick. More and more of his mouth filled up with it. The fascist paused just before his cock touched his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Let’s see if you can take it, whore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the authoritarian started fucking his face. Ancap whimpered, on the verge of gagging, but Nazi ruthlessly continued to thrust. Nazi’s cock pounded into him, filling his throat and sliding in and out and in and out. It felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>… The fascist increased his speed, his breathing growing heavier and his grip on Ancap’s hair tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hnhhh... fuck-" Nazi gasped as he came, slamming his cock into the back of Ancap's throat and spilling his seed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ancap gagged on it, shuddering as he swallowed the cum. Nazi quickly slid out of his mouth and let go of him, allowing Ancap to catch his breath.Nazi quickly pulled his pants back up, his cock still semi-erect from what must have been quite the orgasm. Ancap wiped his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket, the bitter taste of the man’s cum still on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fascist sneered down at him as he took his wallet out of his pocket, “You fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> being degraded like that, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ancap suddenly became aware of the tight bulge in his pants. Before he could say anything, Nazi tossed money at him, the bills fluttering down around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you say anything about this to anyone, I'll fucking kill you." Nazi growled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if he needed reminding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you be employing my services again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Perhaps." Nazi said quietly before turning around to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know- there's nothing wrong with finding me attractive-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Nazi ignored him and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Ancap sighed and started picking up the cash that had fallen around him. He had to admit he had enjoyed being used by an authoritarian like that. He'd sold his body for sex before, but this was the first time he'd done so with a statist. He would do it again. For the money, of course. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have more planned for other ships, involving more nazi hatefucking and actual plot ohman</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>